


we all know badassery is carried on the XX chromosome

by redbrunja



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, could be gen, could be shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint knew he owed Kate an apology, but having two hostile, half-tangible alternate reality versions of her trying to kill him still felt a little unfair.</p>
<p>“Come on, Katie-Kate,” he said to them both. “One of you would have been unfair enough.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we all know badassery is carried on the XX chromosome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qualapec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qualapec/gifts).



Clint knew he owed Kate an apology, but having two hostile, half-tangible alternate reality versions of her trying to kill him still felt a little unfair.  
  
“Come on, Katie-Kate,” he said to them both. “One of you would have been unfair enough.”  
  
He ducked as the Kate on the left threw a lamp at his head, missing by a mile. Well, at least that answered the question of whether or not it was really Kate. There was no version of Kate that would miss him by that much.  
  
“You’re such a boy, god, so whiney,” Kate said from behind them and them put two arrows through her doppelgangers. One arrow passed close enough to Clint’s jugular he felt the fletchings on its path to the Kate-doppelganger. (See what he meant about how real-Kate would only barely miss him?)  
  
“Hey, now, play nice,” Clint started, as the doppelgangers slowly started melting and real-Kate moved her sunglasses up to rest across her head like a hair band. She raised her eyebrows and slung over her shoulder. She looked good, tan. L.A. (or the rampant dimension hopping) had clearly agreed with her.  
  
"I never play nice," she retorted, she stepped next to him and punched him lightly on his shoulder. "Which why you like me. Well, that and my general awesomeness," she continued, and then, because Kate was braver than he could ever be, she continued. ''I missed you, you doofus."  
  
Yep. Kate was definitely the superior Hawkeye.


End file.
